


Happy new year for you and me

by SoulGlobe



Category: American Frontier RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulGlobe/pseuds/SoulGlobe
Summary: 就算在逃亡之中，日舞仍然向布屈提議來過除夕夜的計畫，而布屈只是挑眉。
Relationships: Harry Longabaugh | Sundance Kid/Robert Parker | Butch Cassidy





	Happy new year for you and me

就算在逃亡之中，日舞仍然向布屈提議來過除夕夜的計畫，而布屈只是挑眉。  
「你知道我們是逃犯吧。」雖然嘴上這麼說，但布屈卻還是有著一絲期盼，想像個正常人一樣和夥伴迎接新一年的到來，兩個人的雙眼中倒映著煙火的光芒，然後彼此和對方祝賀——當然，現實是他們兩人都上了懸賞單，為此布屈只是壓抑下了這份想法，不過他沒有想到的是自己的夥伴也這麼想著。  
「逃犯就不能跨年？」日舞對於對方說的話感到不解，並且皺起眉頭，「我相信聰明如你肯定能帶我們跨年的，對吧？」他伸出手，拍了拍布屈的肩膀。  
「什麼啊。」布屈有些嫌棄的看著對方，然後他沉默起來，腦海裡開始思考著要走什麼樣的路線才能逃避平克頓和各地軍警的追緝，他要為了這一次賭一把嗎？這可不像是被逼入絕境的人會做的事情，「如果你這麼想的話。」最後他嘆了一口氣。  
「不愧是布屈‧卡西迪。」日舞勾起嘴角，「那麼我去收拾行李。」  
布屈看著對方站起身來，開始收拾床上的衣服，只是忍不住想著日舞對於跨年的執著到底是從哪裡來的。對了，二十世紀初他就帶著埃塔在紐約跨年來著，布屈還記得日舞當時在哈密尼斯烏斯號開心的和他分享那一晚的煙火有多麼的艷麗，而做為聽者的他只是附和著對方而已，自己可是在忙著去阿根廷的事情，而日舞卻在和自己的妻子渡假，布屈感到微妙的不平衡。  
最後他也站起身來，開始收拾起自己的東西。

後來布屈將整個路徑和構想告訴日舞後，兩個人便啟程從玻利維亞回到了他們本來曾居住過的阿根廷，當然這中間有些克難的花了一部分的錢，這讓本來財產就少的布屈有些意見，不過日舞只是跟他說錢再賺就行了，「錢有這麼好搶就好。」布屈抱怨了一句。  
他們到達了最一開始的布宜諾斯艾利斯。  
為了掩飾身分，布屈不太情願的和日舞一起換掉了身上有些髒汙的衣服，穿上了相對高級的西裝外套，這又花上了一筆額外的開銷。「反正之後再賣掉也能拿到錢。」日舞一邊說著一邊滿意的看著身上的羊毛風衣，他拉了拉衣領，而布屈對於日舞異常的樂觀僅僅搖了搖頭。  
他看著鏡子裡的自己，再度像個體面的地方紳士，布屈也拉了拉白色襯衫的衣領，並在一陣安靜之後露出了一絲的微笑，他開始期待起今晚了。  
吃完晚餐之後，兩個人並肩的走去能夠欣賞煙火的地方，為了能夠擁有更好的視野來觀看，他們特地提早到了景點來站位子。  
布屈坐在路旁的椅子上，看著日舞拿著一包夾心餅乾開始吃著，也跟對方要了一塊來吃。  
對於難得平靜的心情，以及特別具有意義的今晚，有著亞麻色頭髮的男人微微的低下了頭，他小口的吃著手上的甜點，腦袋隨意的想著一些事情。  
他偷偷的看著日舞，而棕髮男人只是嚼著餅乾而已。  
布屈還記得他在康科迪亞礦場準備要開始工作，日舞那時正把想回家的埃塔送回了舊金山，他並沒有和布屈說明自己的想法，所以布屈只是有些自暴自棄的想著對方會不會就這樣和他的妻子回到美國度過下輩子，但當他從遠處聽到夥伴呼喚著自己名字的嗓音時，布屈的內心彷彿有陰暗處被光芒照耀了一般，他回過頭，看著日舞就站在那邊。無以言喻的快樂沖昏了他的腦袋，他只是下意識的衝到對方面前，緊緊的抱住日舞，而日舞也只是用力的回抱著對方，布屈能夠感覺到對方的力度裡滿懷著思念，他的也是。  
直到現在布屈也不曉得日舞對自己的情感究竟是什麼，是出自於朋友的情誼，又或者是別的感情，他不敢去想像，只是偷偷回憶著當初的那份溫暖。日舞此時此刻就陪伴在自己身邊，這樣就足夠了，這樣已經比所有一切來得好了。  
有的時候他還真的不知道日舞在想什麼，布屈將最後一口餅乾送入嘴裡，明明當了幾十年的摯交，這還真不合格，他這麼想著。  
日舞也剛好吃完了手上的餅乾，於是兩個人開始一搭一唱的開始聊天。  
他們很有默契的避開了埃塔離開的事情、也避開了跨年之後要再度逃亡的規劃，彷彿像是將這份美好時刻永遠的保留了下來。布屈談論著剛剛的晚餐非常美味，比起平常逃亡時吃的那些還要好多了，而日舞也同意的點頭，然後他們隨便的又聊著別的東西，時間就這樣流逝而過。  
當人們開始聚集起來時，他們也起身混進了人群之中，開始等待起煙火的綻放。  
「別被擠散了。」日舞拉著布屈的外套袖子。  
「嗯。」布屈順勢輕輕的靠在對方身上。  
群眾越來越多，而他們也越來越緊緊的貼著彼此，最後日舞牽上了他的手，這讓布屈嚇到顫抖了一下。  
「我怕你擠散。」因為環境吵雜的關係，日舞稍微大聲的對著他說道。  
布屈對著對方點頭，然後放任自己也握緊了日舞的手，反正下一次不知道是什麼時候了，不如把握現在。  
「怎麼感覺很像情侶啊，我們。」似乎嘗試化解自己的害臊，布屈向日舞打趣。  
「是嗎。」對方倒是不以為意。  
日舞沒什麼反應的樣子卻讓他感到更加尷尬了，布屈轉而抬起頭看著夜晚的天空。  
他突然想起來，不知道何時有著除夕之吻這種東西，日舞和埃塔是不是也在1900年互相親吻過彼此呢，自己大概沒機會做這種事情了。  
在布屈默默想著的同時，他沒有注意到日舞的目光停留在自己身上。

他們兩人都聽見有人大聲的說著只剩下一分鐘，於是日舞看著手錶，開始和布屈倒數起來，並滿心期待著新年的煙火會有多麼的燦爛。  
「十、九、八——」布屈也跟著人群一起倒數，他看向日舞，對方也跟著在一起倒數著。  
「七、六、五——」他習慣性的朝日舞露出微笑，而日舞也回以一個微笑。  
「四、三、二——」能和你一起待著真是太好了，布屈這麼想著，他並沒有說出口，他不知道對方是否也這麼想。  
「一——」  
於是色彩斑斕的煙火從地平線噴發在天空，像花朵般綻放出來，接著好幾個煙火也跟著第一個煙火一起照亮了黑夜。  
原來這就是日舞當初觀賞煙火的感覺，正當布屈這麼感慨著時，他聽見日舞大聲的喊著自己的名字。  
「勒羅伊！」為了避免麻煩，日舞呼喚起布屈的本名，「新年快樂！」  
布屈本來也想向對方祝賀，但下一秒他便因為對方說的話而驚訝到說不出聲。  
「還有，我愛你！」  
日舞認真注視著布屈在黑夜中仍然閃耀著光芒的藍色雙眼，布屈只是呆愣的看著對方，最後他回過神來，臉頰泛著淡紅色的紅暈。  
兩人的雙手還是緊握著，布屈緊張的想抽出來，卻被日舞用力的握住。  
此時他想到了剛剛才在想著的除夕之吻。  
布屈稍微傾向對方面前，並親吻起日舞。  
他們都不知道彼此親吻了多久，只感覺到此時此刻、這個地方、全世界都只剩下自己和對方而已，最後他們感到頭暈目眩後才分開。  
「再說一次。」布屈看著日舞。  
「什麼？」布屈的聲音被煙火聲響蓋過，日舞困惑的看著對方。  
「我說，再說一次！」  
「好！」棕髮男人緊緊的抱住他，就像他們再次相遇時那樣。  
「要我說多少次，甚至一輩子都可以，」日舞大喊著，「我愛你，布屈！」

煙火持續的綻放著，身旁的人也都沉浸在自己的世界裡，沒有注意到兩個男人依偎在一起，也沒有發現這兩個人便是懸賞單上的強盜。  
布屈此刻靠在日舞身旁，繼續和對方看著煙火。  
他發誓這是他度過最好的一次跨年。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> https://trainrobbersyndicate-retry.blogspot.com/2019/12/old-west-history-wild-bunchkidbutch_31.html  
> New Year Fanart


End file.
